A matter of style
by SeventhSister
Summary: How can a person as incredibly mouthwatering as Jonathan Crane dress so... Incredibly dull? One-shot after my other story, Raven's and Crows, but can be read independent I think.


Jonathan Crane was confused. And since confused hadn't been a mood he had been that much in since he'd been a teenager, he was also frustrated.

He hadn't moved in with Raven, despite he spent most of his time with her, but Raven had cleared out half of her closet so he could have a fresh stash of clothes, since he spent many a night curled up beside her on her, to him, uncomfortable mattress. She had announced he could chip in for a bed, since she herself was perfectly fine sleeping on the floor, and Jonathan had fired back he would gladly give his pay check for just one night of decent sleep. Since he had been released from Arkham, little over one month ago, he had been set to work in one of Gotham City's libraries (AN: I know: MAJOR Jonathan cliché, but since I myself spend rather a lot of time in various libraries, I've found myself wishing to look up just once and see someone as hot as him to ask where to find this and that.) and even though the payment was not what a medical genius from Arkham Asylum was used to, it would be enough to pay for a decent bed.

Back to his frustrated confusion; no matter how many times he dug through his clothes, he seemed to be finding some of it missing. A quick scanning of the closet told him _what _was missing, and since he was the one out of two people who had access to the small house, he had a pretty shrewd idea of _who _had reduced his wardrobe to its current state. He pressed the bridge of his nose between two fingers, then ran a hand through his hair and casually strolled over to the door to the small bathroom. The sound of the water had stopped some minutes ago, so he assumed Raven was done showering. Even so, he gentlemanly knocked on the door and waited to enter before Raven had told him to come in from the other side of the wood.

As he walked in he couldn't help but to let his stunningly blue eyes run over her body, from her feet to the top of her head, allowing himself to take in every little feature the towel she had wrapped around herself didn't cover. She was standing with her back to him, brushing her stubborn charcoal grey hair and looking at him in the mirror with her golden eyes.

,, Hi." she put the brush down on the sink and turned around, walking over and opening the small window so to let the humid air out before walking past Jonathan into the bedroom.

,, Where is my clothes?" he asked and followed her, Raven walking over to the bed and beginning to pull on the outfit she had chosen from her messier part of the closet.

,, Have you tried the closet?" she asked, cool as ever, even though Jonathan could sense she knew more than she was telling.

,, Yes." she dropped the towel to the floor and pulled on her bra, still standing with her back turned to Jonathan and she pulled her jeans on before turning.

,, And...?" she asked and pulled on her dark green tank top and picked up her grey knitted sweater and walked over beside him and looked in the closet.

,,... There. The left side's mine, the right's yours; your clothes should be lying there and..." she walked over and pulled out one of his ties.

,,... Eh, presto." she slung the tie around his neck and pulled him close enough for a kiss on one of his sharp cheekbones. But before she could pull away, Jonathan's one arm snatched around her waist and the other pulled the tie off and held it up between them.

,, Not this. Have you noticed the amount of my clothes have shrunk to one-third of what it was this morning?" Raven's cheeks got a soft pink glow to them and she looked over his shoulder at the measly amount of shirts, ties and suits.

,, Now you're saying it..." she said. Jonathan tilted his head and looked her in the eyes again, it was impossible to keep one's eyes away from his for too long.

,, And who do you think we should blame for removing my attires?" he asked, looming over her and still holding the dark red tie up between them.

,,... sprites...?" she tried weakly.

,, I thought you'd might say something like that."

,, It's not like you're going to miss it...! It the dullest, most un-sexiest garments ever thought up by man...!" she tried.

,, Raven Scarrow, I'd very much like to have my clothes back..." he grabbed her with his other arm and pulled her closer.

,, Now, please." Raven crossed her arms and sighed like a child, even putting on a small pout.

,, Fine, fine...! But, there's one thing you need to do before..." she said and leaned closer to him.

,, Yes?" he moved one hand around and traced a finger along her jaw down to her chin.

,, Before I tell you where your clothes are you need to... Catch me!" quick as a cat and twisting like a snake, Raven managed to wring free from Jonathan's hold and raced for the door and down the stairs. Jonathan groaned as he turned to follow her, reaching her easily on the second floor but waiting to catch her until they were on ground level, grabbing her by the arms and smiling when she laughed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and dug his smiling face into her hair as Raven laughed and teasingly tried to break free.

,, It's not fair...! You don't have a dress-code at your work, you don't have to wear them...!" she tried to mask her laughs and cries of woe, but it was hard with Jonathan planting small kisses on her neck and the feeling of his grinning lips against her skin.

Not even three months ago would Jonathan Crane have thought he could actually keep out of Arkham and keep a normal job, have a fairly normal life, but now he tried to remember a time where he hadn't wanted it to be like that. True, there was the medication he was forced to take, there was the lousy therapy sessions with his brainless therapist, there was the constant promise of Scarecrow hovering over his head. And there was Raven...

He looked at her as she titled her head back on his shoulder and grinned at him, an ember-like glow in her golden eyes.

... And there was Raven.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers in the pledge of a kiss.

,, Where are they?" he asked and moved his arms down and around her, practically making her purr like Catwoman.

,, In a box in the dining room..." Raven said, defeated, and snuggled into his embrace. The same second she did that, however, Jonathan let go of her.

,, Thank you." he walked into the unused room and looked down into the box which stood on the floor, confirmed it was indeed his clothes and picked it up, walking back out to see Raven leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and the grey sweater still in one hand.

,, Pouting gives you a lovely shine to your cheeks." he said when he walked up the stairs with the box under one arm, earning a sweater tossed at the back of his head when Raven followed.

Back up in the bedroom again, Jonathan opened the door to his part of the closet and began replacing his wardrobe.

,, Next time I'll make sure to burn them while you're out." Raven said and leaned against the side of the closet after having pulled her sweater on, looking at the box with a solemn expression.

,, You're overreacting."

,, Jonathan..." Raven stepped in front of him, cutting him off from filling the shelves back up.

,,... You're wearing _sweater vests_...! You're on the wrong side of sixty to be wearing those!" she pointed to the vests in Jonathan's hands the same way a vampire might be pointing to a garlic. Not deadly, just a nuisance.

,, One of us have to look like they haven't just stumbled out from some youth hostel."

,, You look like you've stumbled out from a nursing home...!" Jonathan grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her around so she looked into the closet.

,, Seven, Raven. Seven pairs of jeans...! That's more than I've ever owned before!" today, he was wearing a pair of slim black trousers, that Raven simply adored, and a white shirt under a black sweater. Being with Raven had changed the way he was dressing; mostly because Raven forced him into the clothes, but it was a change in all cases.

,, You never wear them!" she turned back round and picked up a vest from the box.

,, Jonathan, please see reason: This one is _brown_!"

,, It's beige, actually." Raven's jaw dropped.

,, You _did not _just say that...!" she looked down in her hands.

,, Why am I still holding this?" she dropped it to the floor and wiped her hands on her sweater.

,, Did the words "Drama Queen" ever pop up in a conversation with your friends when you were younger?" she shrugged.

,, Maybe..."

,, I propose a truce: You will not rearrange my wardrobe again..." Jonathan tossed the vests and ties he was holding to the floor as well and pulled Raven back out into the room.

,,... and I will not complain about sleeping on the floor. Agreed?"

,, Jonathan Crane? Not complaining? Deal." she held out her hand and they shook before Raven pulled Jonathan into a long, deep kiss.

,, What was that for?" he asked and brushed her hair away with his hands.

,, I was just testing; you're not some sort of evil twin, only the Jonathan I know kisses like that." usually Raven tried to avoid comments like that, since Jonathan already was living with different aspects of himself, but this time it seemed to be ok.

,, Like what?" he asked softly.

,, Like your tongue's electric." she smiled and leaned in to continue.

True, Jonathan found the mattress far too uncomfortable for sleeping; luckily, there were other things you could do than sleeping on it.

**Scrolled across some photos from Batman Begins the other day... How can he wear those things?! **

**I'd like to put in a disclaimer, but since it's Fan fiction, it should be a dead giveaway. A review or any other comment would be perfect:D**


End file.
